


Sometimes When We Touch...

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Ballet AU, F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kameron and Brooke are born as women here.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 3





	Sometimes When We Touch...

The meeting had been accidental. Kameron had attended the invitational for ‘new’ dancers, new ballet stars, almost as a joke. She had known she was not slim or delicate enough to appease traditional standards, but she hadn’t been aware that this school, the one she had been invited to try out for, didn’t give a damn for traditional standards. 

She had combed and clipped back her shoulder-length brunette hair easily, knowing it would make her less attractive but would help if she was asked to dance. She had picked her outfit carefully, selecting a simple t-shirt and shorts, wrapping herself in a long coat before heading to the centre, aware that the coat wasn’t going to hide just how muscular she was. She had lived with it enough to not really care anymore. 

She paused to look up at the school before heading in, her deep grey eyes flickering closed for a second as she took a breath before heading inside. She had been quiet as she settled, waiting to see what came next. 

Brooke had been the next to arrive, her long blonde hair pulled back into a perfect tight bun, keeping it out of her pale blue-grey eyes, her slim frame wrapped in a simple ballet outfit of a leotard and tights. As the room filled it had become clear just how different the school was, Brooke had known, had researched, but Kameron had been surprised. Kameron had barely even dared look around, already nervous and soon seeming out of place. The supply of new footwear, of pointe shoes for the people who hadn’t got their own had only made it worse. Kameron had been shaking by the time people began to be paired up. 

Kameron had been mute with fear by the time that she was paired with Brooke, her body shaking only increasing as she stripped down her coat, aware her t-shirt and shorts were a little different than what Brooke was wearing, although Brooke had merely smiled and given her an approving nod. 

“Nice choice… plenty of room to move, you’ll need it.”

“Pardon?”

Despite herself Kameron had found herself smiling as she asked the question. 

“I get the feeling you’ll need to be able to move to actually do what we’re about to learn…”

“Oh.”

The lesson had begun and Kameron had relaxed a little, the majority of her work would be to frame and support Brooke, she had a feeling she could do that, although she found herself smirking when she looked around at the rest of the class, several seemed intimidated and she knew she was probably one of the stronger ‘lifters’ in the class. 

The audition dance had soon begun, row after row of people trying out, some going through and some falling aside. Finally it had come time for Brooke and Kameron’s row. 

Many of the row had hit every move, although Brooke had found it easier to keep up with the pace, aware Kameron was strong and gentle at the same time, Kameron’s own sense of musicality easing them into a near perfect rhythm. They had both felt something when they first touched but they had pushed it away to get through the audition process. 

They had been put into the group of ‘winners’ who got a second try out, Kameron beaming as she moved to gather her things with Brooke beside her, the two moving to join the group quietly, Kameron moving to lightly take Brooke’s hand as they stood behind the rest, squeezing lightly as a way of thanking Brooke for her help with the audition process. 

The two had said near nothing until the auditions were over, the two cut only after the teacher had praised them highly and told them they were highly skilled enough to need only slight help with finesse that they could learn with time and with a professional company. 

Brooke had walked away quietly, Kameron chasing to put a light hand on her shoulder. 

“Miss… Miss…”

Brooke had shook her off.

“Brooke…”

She had stopped then, turning to look at Kameron, barely hiding the frustration in her eyes. 

“How the hell am I meant to afford auditions for professional companies? I can barely afford that school… I needed that… that scholarship…”

“What if I paid?”

“What?”

“I have money… I just… I don’t know much about Ballet companies…”

“Why me? We just met…”

“Yeah, and we did so well they think we should go professional…”

“So?”

“So can’t we at least try?”

“I…”   
Brooke’s words had faltered and she sighed, looking away. She wasn’t sure but she wasn’t sure she could handle explaining why to Kameron either. 

“Kameron…”

“Please? I need a job anyway… why can’t we make it as ballet people?”

“I can’t…”

“Why not?”

“My…”

Brooke faltered again and then sighed.

“I get so… scared… I’ll mess it all up.”

“You didn’t back there…”

“I…”

Kameron had sighed, moving on impulse to take Brooke’s hand, squeezing gently as she stepped closer.

“Please… try?”

“What if… what if I…”

“Then we try again… and we keep trying until we get it.”

Brooke had sighed but given in with a slight nod, blushing when Kameron smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. 

“So… we’ll start tomorrow?”

“O… Okay.”

Brooke had smiled, accepting that, for now at least, she was stuck with Kameron. The two had met the next day, trying out for several companies, accepting one or two refusals but soon enough being rewarded with a yes. 

They had been moved into a company house, finding themselves sharing it between them. Kameron had woken the first night to Brooke crying, woken by a brittle scream that made her heart ache even as she crossed the hallway, knocking softly before slipping into the other girl’s room, settling on the bed and pulling Brooke into her lap, cradling her tenderly as she cried, soothing her as best she could and letting her talk. 

“I’m sorry I just…. Everything came flooding back.”  
“Are you okay? That’s most important…”

“I’m okay… I just… wasn’t expecting a nightmare…”

“Nobody ever does.”

Kameron teased softly, still stroking a hand over Brooke’s back in slow, soothing circles. 

“Can we… can you stay?”

“Of course.”

Kameron had agreed easily, slipping into the bed beside Brooke, glad she had chosen a simple sleep tank top and shorts, allowing at least some slight skin to skin contact to soothe Brooke. Brooke had nestled closer, her arms wrapping almost naturally around Kameron’s waist, her head resting against Kameron’s shoulder. She was soon sleeping, Kameron smiling a little and curling an arm around the other girl before she fell asleep, glad she had taken her chance. 

The two had grown closer since then, Kameron finding it easier to sleep once she was sure Brooke was okay, the two falling into an almost natural routine of moving from one bed to the other whilst washing the other one’s sheets.


End file.
